Just for a Moment
by AquaTurquoise
Summary: Greylock wakes up on the anniversary of a terrible day that will always echo in his memories, only to have quite a surprise waiting for him.


Just for a Moment

Summary: Greylock wakes up on the anniversary of a terrible day that will always echo in his memories, only to have quite a surprise waiting for him.

Disclaimer: I do not own _Sofia the First_ ; I only own Juliana.

A/N: **SPOILERS AHEAD** Juliana is a character whom I've used several times in my stories so far. If you'd like to get to know her, read "Juliana the Just" and its counterparts if you haven't already so you can know who she is. :) Also, I wrote this summary BEFORE the whole Greylock-is-actually-evil plot. :/ But I think I found a way around it… Granted, I'm not going into too terribly much detail, because I don't want to wreck a potential story line from the show. Therefore, I'm going to "AquaTurquoise" it! ;) Hope you enjoy it.

*Story*

Greylock peered out the window of the tower he occupied in Rudistan. It was a dark, cloudy night with the stars twinkling dimly just to assure the onlookers that they were still there. It had been an _interesting_ few days…

The kingdom was in something of a frozen state…and he was the one who had made it so. When Grimtrix had given him the method, he had taken it with little hesitation. Most hadn't seen it coming. After all, no one believed _he_ could be as bad as or worse than Slickwell. In fact, it seemed practically inconceivable. Yet, here he stood—solitary in a silent kingdom.

Still, he had his reasons for his overtaking. However, he didn't feel like dwelling on those reasons right now. No, currently, his mind was far more preoccupied with something else—something more devastating, he should say.

Tomorrow would mark the anniversary of the passing of one of his childhood friends: Juliana. He hated this day more than any other, and he'd also come to detest the very idea of spring because of her passing. Imagine it! Spring usually meant rebirth and new life, and yet that season had taken away the one person who'd meant the most to him. He couldn't handle the irony of it all. And so, he muddled through the season as best as he could.

Sighing, Greylock, exhausted from the activities of the past few days, fell onto his bed without even bothering to change into his night clothes. He closed his eyes and tightly curled into his pillow so he could block out the dim shine of the stars and the moon as it peaked through the clouds every now and then. How he wished he could just sleep straight through tomorrow, as if it didn't exist…

It was several hours later, probably close to 4:00 AM, when he first heard it. He blinked open his eyes and stared into the darkness, his vision blurry from sleep. Then he heard it again: a whisper—one that seemed to carry on the breeze outside. He frowned.

"Greylock…"

The sorcerer bolted upright in his bed and wielded his wand from his robe, quickly trying to aim it around the room, attempting to locate the voice. "Wh-Who's there?" he asked with a tremble. Not many things frightened him, but disembodied voices? Yeah…those did. "Show yourself!"

"You've gotten demanding in your adult years."

He blinked in surprise when he saw a form materializing before him. "Juliana?"

The dark-complexioned former sorceress with long braided dark hair offered her old friend a smile, her mysterious purple eyes shining in mirth as she gazed upon the sorcerer. "It's been a long time, Greylock…"

"Twenty years," he recalled as he collected himself, attempting to appear calm before the spirit. "What on earth are you doing here?"

The girl, still every bit of the youth he knew yet also managing to appear more mature and closer to his age (strange the way the spirit world worked), narrowed her eyes at the brown-haired sorcerer. "Well, from what I have seen, you sorcerers really need to rethink your priorities. First Cedric, and now you? What has gotten into you two?"

He folded his arms, defiant against her accusations. "You've no idea what Cedric and I have had to go through as Royal Sorcerers, Juliana. He has his reasons, as do I. However, I'd rather not go into them—oh, this is brilliant. I'm speaking to an apparition of the girl I lost. Fantastic."

Juliana sighed and gave him a look of understanding. "I know this must be strange for you, but hear me out…" She managed to move closer to him, going so far as to relax next to him on his bed. For someone with no earthly body, she certainly made motions as if she were in fact alive. "Sometimes we spirits revisit our family and friends for unfinished business, messages, or warnings. With all that has gone on recently, suffice it to say…I have a _message_ for you." Using every bit of energy she could muster, she managed to focus her actions before slapping Greylock upside the head.

"Ow!" Greylock rubbed his head with a sour look. "What was that for?! And _how_ are you even able to touch me?"

"That's not important. What _is_ important is that you're being ridiculous." She gestured out the window toward the darkened kingdom. "Have you lost your mind, Greylock? Can you not see that Rudistan is in shambles because of you?"

"Hmph. I wouldn't simply be scolding me. From what I hear, lots of other sorcerers did the same as I, even Cedric."

"Cedric renounced his quest, because of Princess Sofia and her kindness."

"Naturally," he muttered bitterly. "At least Cedric has someone who cares about his wellbeing. In case you've haven't noticed, I have no one. I don't have a princess to look after my heart—I couldn't even keep the sorceress who'd stolen mine."

Juliana lowered her head slightly. "Greylock…"

"I can't do anything right, can I? Losing you didn't make me happy. Cutting ties with old chums from school didn't make me happy. I have gained an entire kingdom yet have no loyal subjects because of my actions… Nothing will ever be good enough, Juliana. It all has so little promise in my eyes."

She sighed shortly and gave him a disproving look. "This isn't the Greylock I know. I miss the mischievous little imp with the heart of gold from our childhood…"

"He no longer exists, I'm afraid." Greylock stood and walked to the window, glaring out at the evening skies. "I hate to admit it, but I'm lost without you…without the friends who were supposed to see me through my adult years and beyond." He turned back to her. "I'm a Royal Sorcerer, yes. I've made a few acquaintances as such. However, nothing is truly of the personal and intimate nature. It's always professional. It's always distant."

"You're making excuses," she chided. "Stop blaming others for your problems and start taking responsibility for yourself. For goodness sake, even _Cedric_ did that recently, and he seems much happier."

"But he _has_ friends, Juliana!" Greylock responded helplessly. "Don't you get it? I can't go crawling back to him or any other Hexley Hall alumni and seek friendship from them again. Word has spread about my betrayal. Who's going to want to be around a corrupt sorcerer anyway?" He sighed and looked away. "This is a mess."

"I know." She stood and walked toward him, her faded hand resting against his cheek. "It's pretty bad, but nothing is impossible, Greylock. If you want to make things right, you have to start by owning up to what you've done. That may mean making a few enemies, but it could also mean gaining back some friends you thought you'd lost. But nothing can occur until you admit to yourself the reality of the situation."

He frowned while attempting to hold her ghostly hand. It made his heart shatter when he realized that was impossible. "Nothing I do is going to make things right again… Nothing can ever be as it was."

Juliana shook her head. "You're right. It can't. But it's spring: the season of new beginnings. And despite your obvious disdain for the season, I still say that you can turn over a new leaf and start afresh. Be the Greylock the Grand _I_ knew and loved."

The sorcerer blushed at the second word. "Juliana…"

The sorceress giggled softly before pressing her ghostly lips to his forehead. "I have confidence in you, Greylock. Shed this image of power that horrid Grimtrix has shaded you with, and be the person I know you can be."

He became distraught when he saw his friend beginning to fade away. "Juliana, please, just stay with me…just for a moment more!"

Juliana smiled sadly. "And even a moment more won't be enough, Greylock. You'll always want just a bit more, until eventually, 'some' is never 'enough.' And then we'll be right back where we started. So make the changes you need to and become the grand sorcerer I know you can be." She gave him a wistful smile as she whispered, "I'll be with you." And then she was gone.

Greylock sat up in his bed, gasping and grasping his bedsheets as if he were clinging to them for dear life. "Juliana," he whispered, eyes stinging with unshed tears. He looked around, realizing he was alone again. He moved over to the window and stared at the stars. He sighed heavily before frowning to himself. "I'm sorry, Juliana. I don't want to hurt you, but this is something I've meant to do. I know it doesn't make sense, but I promise…you'll understand my motivation for it soon enough. And maybe one day, my life can be just as perfect as you've wished for me." He clasped one hand to his heart. "Forgive me, Juliana…"

The end


End file.
